Media playback services may be provided to a variety of devices, including mobile devices and fixed devices that are configured to receive media via the Internet. Service providers may seek to determine an optimal format for providing media to individual devices. Multiple factors may influence these determinations, such as the type of device, the type of connection, and the type of software.